Various tow bars for towing vehicles have been known for many years. However, conventional tow bars are typically bulky, heavy structures which require a fairly lengthy amount of time to install between the vehicles, and a similar amount of time to remove once the vehicle has been towed to the desired location.
Furthermore, prior art towing apparatus was designed for complete removal from the towed vehicle upon arrival at the desired location. Thus, in those instances where it is desired to use the vehicle intermittently, it is necessary to completely remove and install conventional towing apparatuses at each stop. Such a time-consuming effort is frustrating for the user, and detracts from the desirability of towing a vehicle. It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved hitch for towing vehicles or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a towing hitch which is collapsible for storage on the towed vehicle.
Yet another object is to provide an improved hitch which may be quickly expanded for towing purposes, and easily collapsed to a storage position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a towing hitch which is easy to instal: on the towed vehicle.
A further object is to provide an improved hitch which is economical to manufacture, and simple to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.